Tejina Jyoshiki
|katakana = 常識てじな|romaji = Jyoshiki Tejina|age = 9|Species = Candy elekitten|gender = Female when in the PriPara world, male outside of the PriPara world|song sang = Ever Lovely|brand = Imagination Land|type = Lovely|birthday = May 23, 2007|Zodiac = Gemini|Height = 145cm (4 feet 7 inches)|seiyuu = Reina Kamataei (inside PriPara), Jiro Saito (outside of PriPara)|manager = Citrus}} Tejina Jyoshiki is a new idol at the PriPara Academy, who comes from mimitchi33's fanmade PriPara story, PriPara: Magical Wish. She is Bing Bong, the former imaginary friend of Riley Anderson, as a PriPara idol.She does not know this when she first comes there, but comes to the PriPara world to try to find her true identity. Her brand is Imagination Land, a lovely type brand featuring cute and beautiful outfits based on things young girls love, such as princesses, ponies and stuffed animals as well as other things such as sports, the sky and junk food. Her catchphrase is "Okay!". Story Warning: This contains spoilers for Disney Pixar's movie, Inside Out, as well as some spoilers for the second half of PriPara's first season and the first half of PriPara's third season, If you haven't seen one of those or both of these, don't read ahead. Tejina was born as Bing Bong at the Mind World Hospital on May 23, 2007, to his parents, Mrs. Scribbles and Corner Sun, who were the imaginary friends of Jill Anderson and Bill Anderson, at 10:45AM. Riley went on her first adventure with him on that same day. They had many great adventures together, which involved traveling in Bing Bong's song-powered rocket wagon to places such as the mountains, the jungle and Ohio, going back in time, performing concerts, playing tag, drawing pictures, making crafts, reading stories, playing with horses, being a princess, building forts, playing with stuffed animals and eating sweets. Riley forgot about him when she met Meg at age four. When Bing Bong was seven and a half, Riley Anderson moved to San Francisco, which turned out to be a big problem because she hated her life there. The pizza was terrible, the students at school were too cool to hang out with her and wore bad-smelling perfume and nail polish, the kids had more talent at hockey than she did and her friend Meg broke up with her. This lead to her stealing her mother's credit card and running away to San Francisco. In the Mind World, this wound up sending her imaginary friend Bing Bong to the memory dump due to Honesty Island's collapse. When Bing Bong fades away, a cyalume charm lands in the area where Riley was when this happened. A young girl, Aurora Muneyuuki, who lives in Prifornia, finds it and wonders why it was left there. It summons a young girl with pink hair with donut-shaped buns and green eyes, and a purple shirt with green pants She can only say the word "Okay?" and is carrying a bag with candies on it. Aurora takes her into PriPara, and she begins to speak normally and asks her to help her find her way back home, since she knows that this isn't where she was born. She tells her that she was someone else in another time, and that she belonged to the family of a young girl. Aurora then learns that the reason for her turning into a charm was that the answer to who she used to be lies in PriPara. She and Aurora agree to be partners, and they perform their first live together, which is a success. Later, Tejina and Aurora learn that although PriPara may seem like a happy place, there are dark idols trying to take away the magic inside of it. Michiyo, a "dark idol" who was once popular but was eclipsed in popularity by the Saints, wants to make everyone's experience terrible by ruining important PriPara events. She causes Falulu's death during an idol grandprix and causes Triangle to reveal their secret during the Kami Hair Accessory Grandprix. The idols are told they will have to form a powerful unit to stop Michiyo, and are given given magical microphones with powers to do Making Dramas that soothe enemies. Soon after this, they meet Destiny Umino, a famous celebrity in PriPara who has done many movies and who is happy to help them with their goals. Trivia * She is the second PriPara character (counting only canon characters) to be a boy outside of PriPara, after Leona West. However, unlike Leona, this isn't revealed until she is able to transform back after her final performance. * Her voice actress is the same as Young Riley in the original Inside Out movie. * Tejina's name comes from the Japanese word for imaginary, "tejina", and "jyoshiki", the Japanese word for Honesty, the island that caused Bing Bong to fall in the memory dump. ** Her first name may also be a reference to the story's title, Magical Wish, as "tejina" also means "magical". Category:Crossover Category:Crossover character Category:Idol Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Heartful Dreamers